The Juvenile Delinquent and The Priestess
by Call-Me-Ryuzaki
Summary: Kagome Higurashi transfers to Yagami High where love is in the air. There she encounters both new and old friends and thrown into a complicated love triangle of her own. Will her feelings be one-sided? Or will the priestess get the guy? (Moved from other account, OneAndOnlyDeidaraSempai)
1. Chapter 1

"I love you." just three words but the moment i say them the whole world changes, like Magic.

Today I'm going to say them to you.

Kagome stared at her mother from across the table. She had only been home for a few short hours when she was informed of the situation she had been put in. What was she expecting? For a good high school to accept her despite her poor grades and attendence.

Kagome tapped her finger on the table as her mother anxiously sat across from her. She was expecting her daughter to blow up at any second. However, that was not the case and she was pleasantly surprised. She had already tried the high schools nearby, but each one declined. She had no choice but to each out to neighboring towns. After several refusal's, she was ready to call it quits. Until one day she receieved an acceptance letter.

"I understand." Kagome said as she reached for the letter across from her. "Yagami High, eh?" Kagome lifter her eyes to meet her mothers. "When does the first day start?"

"Next week," She answered. "And since the school is so far away, you'll be staying with my old highschool friend and her son, Karasuma Ooji."

 _"Great, I'll be staying with a stranger."_ Kagome inwardly sighed as she rose from the table and gave her mother a smile. "Thanks, mom."

"Kagome, you don't have to go. I am not going to force you to, especially after all that you've been through."

"It's okay, I want to go. It'll be a nice change," Kagome gave her mother a small hug. "I'm going to go pack now!"

"Alright dear, remember your bus leaves early tomorrow morning. The Ooji family will be expecting you. Also, I feel I must warn you that Mr and Mrs Ooji will be leaving on business tomorrow afternoon, so you'll be there with Karasuma. He's already promised to help you get situated and everything!"

That night Kagome's mother made her favorite meal, Oden. Dinner was filled with laughter and smiles as the family ate their last meal together. Who knows when Kagome would return to have another night like this. As they slept, Kagome stayed awake, wondering what her classmates were going to be like.

 _She was not prepared for the events to come._

 **(Timeskip)**

As Kagome stood at the bus station, her family standing before her, they all bid their farewells.

"I'll miss you, Kagome." Souta cried, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Don't worry, squirt, I'll be back before you know it." She ruffled his hair and gave him a hug. "And who knows, I may buy a new video game for you."

Kagome winked at her brother as she turned to her grandfather. "Now grandpa, don't cause mom and Souta too much trouble while I'm gone!" she scolded as she gave the elderly man a light hug.

He scoffed. "I don't know what you mean!"

Kagome laughed and kissed his cheek.

She stood before her mother. "Mom," she wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you for always being there for me. I couldn't ask for a better mother than you."

"It's my job darling." she smiled as she ran her fingers through her daughters hair.

"I don't know many mothers that will allow their kid to jump down a magical well." she joked.

"You're bus is here, get going honey! Remember to look for a boy named Karasuma and also make sure to visit us soon, okay?"

"Will do!" Kagome grinned as she hopped onto the bus, waving goodbye to her family.

 **(Timeskip)**

She sat on the bus, staring out the window for what seemed like eternity. So when the bus finally came to her stop, she was more than happy to get off and stretch. She looked around for the one named Karasuma. It was in this moment that she realized she had no idea what the guy even looked like.

"Miss Higurashi?" a small voice spokde from behind her. She turned around to meet a boy around her age with short cropped black hair in a bowl-cut style and black eyes that seemed uninterested in literally everything.

"Yes, you must be Karasuma," Kagome gave him a small smile.

He nodded his head. "Yes." He took one of the bags Kagome had set down and began walking. Kagome blinked, grabbed her other bag, and followed him. Apparently he wasn't one who spoke often and she was perfectly fine with that.

So..." Kagome began. "Where are we going"

"Home," he answered her.

"Okaayyy, do you live alone?"

"Sorta."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents are in America."

"And you're staying alone?"

"Yes. But I plan on leaving to join them soon."

"Oh, I see," The rest of the walk to the school was in silence. Kagome struggled to keep a converstation going, but he was just so... Boring. She sighed. This was, no doubt, going to be the longest week of her life.

Once they arrived to his home, he gave her a small tour of the house. "I already picked up your schedule and uniform. Mother took the liberty in decorating your room and left a note on your bed."

"Ah, thanks," she smiled at him as he walked away to go do whatever he did. _"This is going to be a long week."_ She shook her head and opened the door to her new bedroom. On the bed was the uniform and small letter, just like Karasuma had said.

She examined the uniform and smiled. She kind of liked it. The skirt was a little longer than her old one and it was cute. She picked up the letter and read over it.

 _Dear Kagome Higurashi,_

 _I am sorry to inform you that I will not be able to meet you quite yet. My husband and Ihad to leave early, but we spent the last few weeks picking out things for your bedroom and decorating! Believe it or not, my son was a great help, pointing out things he thought you might like. My husband and I were the ones to decorate and rearrange things. I don't know how long Karasuma will be there, but he did plan on joining us in America. When that happens you are more than welcome to stay at the house!_

 _-Sincerely_  
 _Mr and Mrs Ooji_

 **(Timeskip)**

Sure enough, that was the longest week of Kagomes life. The only thing she learned about Karasuma was that he was literally in love with curry, she discovered that after making it one night for dinner and he practically drooled over her shoulder, watching her make it. She liked that he was a gentleman, it was a nice change for Kagome.

Before she realized it, she was walking with Karasuma to school. The week had gone by agonizingly slow, but now that she was here, she was relieved.

"Hey Karasuma!" a voice called out as soon as the duo stepped onto the school grounds. Both Kagome and Karasuma turned around to his friend. The male completely ignored her as he dragged Karasuma away. Who was going to be her school guide now?

It was in that moment when she caught sight of a young dark blue haired girl, staring right at Karasuma with a cherry face. Her matching eyes glazed over with an emotion she could only describe as love. But, it was the two twitching pigtails on the side of her head that caught Kagomes attention.

 _"Are they alive?"_ Kagome could only stare at the pigtails as they continued to twitch _. "Perhaps she'd be willing to show me around."_ Kagome reached out and grabbed her wrist just as she was passing her.

"Huh?" the girl turned towards her.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to grab you like that all of a sudden." Kagome released her wrist and gave her a quick bow. "I'm new here and my guide was taken from me. Would you mind showing me around?"

"Sure! I'm Tenma Tsukamoto!" she grinned at the priestess as she held out a hand for her to shake.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome almost giggled at her as she shook hands with the girl. Her aura radiated postivie vibes.

"Let's go see what class you're in!" She grabbed Kagomes arm and dragged her off where a large group of students were crowded around several bulletin boards.

Tenma looked up at the board. "Im too nervous to look." she closed her eyes and folded her hands in front of her. "Oh please let Karasuma be in my class." Kagome blinked. Karasuma... Ooji? She was about to say something when the sound of a motorcycle and screaming students interrupted.

"Tenma!" Three girls approached Kagome and Tenma, drawing her attention away from the man with the black hair, mustache and goatee.

"Hey girls, what's going on?"

"Did you here the good news?" One of the three girls spoke, her hair was a beautiful blonde color and she had matching golden eyes.

"We're all in class 2-C," Kagome looked to the second girl with the shorter, lighter, shade of hair and eyes to match along with them. She was taller than blonde girl.

"Including you," And finally, the shorter of the three finished. Her emotionless face slightly reminded her of Sesshomaru, only not as cold and heartless as the demon lord.

"Really? Hurrah! My three best friends, all together, it's wonderful! I knew today was going to by my lucky day! But-" she dramatically turned to look at the board with all the classes on it.

"Is there something wrong?" the shorter girl asked.

"Oh, definitely not! No problem here!"

"So, who's your friend?" the blonde haired girl, pointing a finger at Kagome.

"A-ah, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you." Kagome gave them a small bow.

"Kagome, these are my friends, Eri, Makoto, and Akira," Tenma pointed out who was who as she introduced the three of them to her.

"Nice to meet you!" she smiled at the three girls.

"Looks like you're in our class as well," Eri pointed out. Kagome turned to look at the board, sure enough there was her name under Karasumas. She deadpanned at the thought of the boring teenage boy.

The crowd parted, pushing Kagome back as the man from the motorcycle approached. He stopped at the board and then his aura kinda flared for about ten seconds. The trio didn't seem to acknowledge the guy with the sunglasses.

"D." a boy with tall blonde hair said. "Just face it Harima, I saw you on the D list."

The one named Harima punched the guy in the cheek. Kagome watched the two interact in amusement.

"What was that for?" he asked, clearly in pain from the punch he received.

"That was just a love tap. That's what happens when people distract me," he said. When he could not find his name on the list, he looked at the 2-D list. "Kenji Harimashi!" Harima turned around and landed another one on the poor boy. "That's not my name! You upset my vibration for nothing! You vibe killer."

"Sorry! I-I didn't know you were vibrating!"

Kagome held a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. The scene before her was pretty funny.

"Try to be a little bit more sensitive from now on. Ya know, like me." He looked back at the board. She rolled her eyes. She could hardly believe that he was a sensitive guy, but who knows.

He checked each of the classes and his name wasn't under any of them.

"Harima..." one of the teachers approached the confused bad ass. "Why are you checking the level two list? You were held back, don't you remember?"

He face-palmed, muttering an 'oh crap' under his breathe and then proceeded to walk away.

As soon as he was gone, everyone crowded around the board once more . Tenma held her hands in a prayer like motion as another girl approached her. They looked similar, like sisters, maybe?

"How did it go? Is he in your class?" she asked Tenma who fidgeted in her spot.

"Can't... Look..." she mumbled.

"Would it be easier if I looked for you?" the girl turned to look at the board.

Tenma let out a dramatic gasp. "No! I've got to see this with my very own eyes!" She looked. "Ooji Karasuma!" her hands went to her mouth. "We're in the same class!" She made a punching motion at the girl, who was quick to block it, in excitement.

"Good for you!"

As Tenma was distracted, the three decided to approach her with a question.

"Hey Kagome, what's up with you and Karasuma? We saw you two walking together this morning. Are you guys together?" Eri questioned her.

"Oh hell no!" Kagome sighed. "I live further away, much further, so my mom and his parents talked and now I'm staying with him." Kagome explained running a hand through her long raven hair. Eri couldn't help but feel a little envious. After all, Kagome was a beautiful girl. "We're not together. He's a rather boring person. The only time I had a real conversation with the guy was when I was preparing Curry the other day."

The two girls giggled.

 **(Timeskip)**

Tenma and her friends were gracious enough to show Kagome around the school. As school let out, she met Karasuma at his locker, reading a giant scroll. "Go on without me." he said in his usual quiet voce. And she did. That night she waited for Karasuma to come back, he was rather late and the curry was getting cold. Not that she cared, this was the third time they had curry this week and she was kinda tired of making it. She wanted to make something like Oden. After another hour of waiting, she gave up and put his meal in the microwave and went to bed.

He was planning on leaving tonight, perhaps this was the last time she'd see him. A part of her felt realived, but another part of her felt lonley. She'd be living in this house alone.

 **(Next Day)**

Kagome and the other three waited for Tenma to show up. The three girls got to know Kagome quite well and were quick to exchange numbers with each other.

"It's, it's, it's Karasuma!? But I thought he transferred to another school?" the four girls approached Tenma as she stood in the doorway with shock written all over her face.

"Unfortunatly not," Kagome grumbled. He had returned late last night and made a phone call to his parents. It had taken some time, but he managed to convince them to let him stay, much to Kagome's relief and

"No, For some reason he decided to postpone the trip," Akira said

"He managed to talk his parents into finishing the school year here." Eri told her ditsy friend.

"Why would he?" she looked between the two girls. "How come?"

"No one knows for sure, but the rumor is someone asked him too," Makoto shrugged.

 **(TimeSkip)**

Kagome raised a curious eyebrow as Tenma sat beside Karasuma without realizing it. She set her pen down and waited for her the young girl to notice. The books she was reading was, quite interesting. _"Wonder how this will play out."_ It didn't take long for Kagome to figure out that Tenma was in love with Karasuma. The question was... Why?

She watched as Tenma began nodding off not ten seconds later after opening her book and then try to refocus on the text. She turned to Karasuma _, "Oh? She's gonna talk to him."_ Kagome mentally laughed

"Excuse me, what does this expression mean?" Tenma asked Karasuma.

"Oh that. That means rabbit running away." he answered in his small quiet voice.

"Oh of course! Thanks so much for your help!" she gave him a stiff smile and turned away.

"Sure."

Kagome slapped a hand over her mouth as Tenma actually took off. "That's right. Rabbit running away," he commented, watching her dash away from the table.

Tenma was crouched onto the floor before returning, "Ow. My contact," the spark of mischief was present in her eyes. "Could you read this phrase for me?"

"Sure thing!" Another guy leaned over, "Let me see it says 'I love you'. Hey, are you in high school. You're really cute." Kagome kicked the man from under the table. He looked at her, but she kept doing her homework as if she hadn't done a thing.

Tenma rapidly flipped through the pages and practically shoved the book in his face. "Karasuma, what do you get from this?"

"Lets see. It says it's a thresher." he read from the book

Tenma fell into the depths of despair from showing him the wrong word.

"Well, I guess It's about time I get going," Karasuma stood and pushed in his chair. Kagome followed suit. "See ya miss Tsukamoto." Her pigtails perked up.

"Ya sure, later Karasuma," she waved goodbye.

"Better luck next time Tenma," Kagome whispered as she caught up with Karasuma. Tenma watched the two go. Her eyes glared at Kagomes back as she tried to talk to Karasuma.

"Kagome and Karasuma are together!?" she practically screamed. "That's why he avoided it!"

"Where were you last night? I tried waiting for you." Kagome asked giving him a sideways glance.

"I was reading a letter."

"Must have been really long," she muttered.

"It was."

"Who was it from? Do you know?"

"No. There was no name."

"I see..." She sighed. _"Damn you Karasuma for being so... uninteresting."_

 **(The Next day)**

 _"What the hell is he doing?"_ Kagome wondered as her neighbor, Harima Kenji, leaned back in his chair. _"What did that guy call it? Vibrating? Didn't he get held back? Why is he in this class?"_

The day dragged on and Kagome was running behind. If she didn't hurry she was going to be late to her next class. On her way there she stopped and saw Harima open Tenma's locker. The priestess crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to notice her. He tossed a letter inside the locker and closed it. "Read this. The greatest love letter in the history of the world."

After closing her locker he turned to leave only to spot Kagome with a smirk on her face. He froze and visibly paled. "You saw nothing!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I saw you toss a love letter in Tenma's shoe locker," Kagome snickered.

"No you didn't!" he yelled, slightly panicking.

"Pretty sure I did, You blew your cover when you said 'The greatest love letter in the history of the world'," Kagome quoted.

"Damn it! Don't tell her anything!" he demanded, pointing a finger at her.

"I wasn't going to. In fact, I'll go with you later. I want to see how this plays out!" she smiled. "Unless you want Tenma to know your little secret."

 _"S-she's blackmailing me!"_ Harima glared at her through his sunglasses. "Fine. Behind the gym, 4:00," he brushed past her, heading to the roof.

 **4:00 behind the gym**

As Kagome waited for the badass to arrive, she connected the dots. _"So, Harima is in love with Tenma, who is in love Karasuma, who is in love curry. What a weird love trangle... square, whatever."_ =

When Harima arrived Kagome put a finger to her lips. They peeked behind the corner and sure enough, there was Tenma, and another big guy. "What the hell!? Aw crap! I forgot the challenge set for the same time and place! What are the chances!? I can't believe this, I can't go out there now and let Tenma see me fighting that gorilla!"

"Idiot..." Kagome muttered under her

"Hey! Shut up!"

"Shh! Look!" Harima turned to see the gorilla man turn to Tenma, wondering why she was there.

"Uh, I beg your pardon miss," she looked up at him. "Sorry, but what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Um? Meeting someone?" she skeptically answered

Harimas anger flared as the gorilla man talked to his beloved Tenma.

He leaned down to her height, "A letter?"

"Well yes it-" "Do you mind if I-" He plucked it from her hands. "Hey! Give me that!"

"Bastard!" Kagome grabbed Harima's arm and pulled him back before he could reveal himself.

"If she sees you kick his ass, she'll never want to talk to you!" Kagome hissed. Harima growled as Kagome released his arm and turned his attention back to the scene.

"It's a love poem," The gorilla man began to read it aloud. "Lord, Thank you an epic poem of gratitude. Oh, thank you, to the heavens for sending you to Earth. Oh, thank you to your parents twas they who gave you birth! Hahahaha!"

Kagome couldn't catch the words he said because of Harimas big mouth.

"I think you're wrong." That caught Harimas attention. "I know im not very smart, but I think whoever wrote this was very brave to say what he felt in his heart. It's a beautiful, sensitive, wonderful letter, and I just adore it!"

Kagome heard Harima sniffle. "Are... are you crying?"

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have fallen in love with a girl like Tenma." Harima mumbled.

"That's great," the gorilla man took hold of Tenmas hands. "Cause I wrote the letter. I love you."

Kagome nearly fell over from shock. What a sudden turn of events.

Harima punched the wall beside him, leaving a fist sized crater in it. The piece of wall collapsed and hit him on the head. Kagome put a hand to her mouth.

"Harima... Are you ok?" she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine," he answered as if he was unaffected by the large piece of cement wall.

"Thank you!" Tenma smiled at him. "That's very sweet, but, I'm in love with somebody else." she bowed and took off. Harima recovered from his current injury and stepped forward. The gorilla man turned around, tears streaming down his face.

Harima patted his shoulder and put an arm around him. "There, there. These things happen to everyone." he turned a punched the guy right in his face, knocking him out instantly. "Except me!" he repeatedly kicked the guy. "That's for laughing at my masterpiece! If there's one thing I hate, it's criticism."

After he was satisfied, Harima left him there. "Let's go," he said to Kagome.

"Uh, sure," Kagome looked back at the guy and followed after Harima.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

He approached his bike and tossed her a helmet. "Eh?"

"You need a ride, don't ya?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Get on," he left no room for an argument. Hesitantly, Kagome swung her leg over the bike. "Where do you live?"

"Umm, I live with Karasuma..." Kagome muttered.

"What!?" he turned to look at her.

"What, what?"

"Are you guys, ya know, together?" he asked her.

"No! no. He's too...boring." Kagome grumbled. "I live far away and our parents decided I would stay there.. with him."

"Oh." he started the engine and took off. Kagome let out a small scream and wrapped her arms around him so she wouldn't fall off the motorcycle.

 _"Great. Here I am on this guys motorcycle! He's practically a stranger and I'm holding onto him like my life depends on it! How embarassing,"_ Kagome mentally sighed. They stopped at a red light and Kagome loosened her grip.

"If I could just find a way to spend more time where she would notice me. I've gotta find more time..." Harima mumbled to himself. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but the ringing of a bicycle made Kagome look up.

"K-Karasuma!?" She gaped.

"Riding a bicycle!" He took off without so much as a warning.

"Eep!" Kagome screeched,

 **~Later that day~**

"Thanks for the, uh, ride, Harima." Kagome handed him the helmet and gave him a small smile.

"No problem. Hey...I don't know your name." he said. "How the hell do you know mine?"

"People talk. I'm Kagome Higurashi." she said.

"Ah, well, see ya around Kagome," he made a u-turn and sped away.

Did she just make friends with Harima Kenji? The 'bad ass' of Yagami High? She shrugged and walked inside.

 **~The next day~**

It was the same thing everyday: Kagome walked, Karasuma rode his bike. Sometimes she took the bus to school, but only when she was feeling lazy.

On her way to school, she saw Karasuma, speed by. She blinked. How could someone even go that fast without the slightest effort. Next in line was Tenma and then Harima. They looked as if they were in a bike marathon or something. She shook her head. The three of them were going atleast as fast as Kouga without jewel

"Nice hair style," Kagome snickered when she saw the poor blonde girl.

"Bad hair day Eri?" Makoto asked.

Yeah, you could say that," she answered. "You'll never guess what happened."

"Karasuma came by on a bike and Tenma was following right after?" Akira 'guessed'.

"What does that mean?" Makoto asked.

"Gee, what do you think?"

"Ahh, Now I get it," Eri said, finally understanding.

"Huh? Get what? Get what?" Poor Makoto still in the dark about Tenma's feelings for Karasuma.

"But wait, I'm pretty sure I saw a third person chasing after them..." Eri trailed off.

 _"They didn't see Harima...?"_ Kagome thought. _"How could they miss him?"_

"Hey! You don't think Tenma has a thing for Karasuma, do you?" Makoto asked the two girls.

"I'll see you later guys!" Kagome left the three of them.

"See ya, Kagome!" Eri called after

When class rolled around, Kagome saw Harima and Tenma both passed out. _"Well, the two of them basically rode a freaking marathon_." As Tenma slept, her elbow knocked her eraser off of her desk. Karasuma picked it for her.

"Miss Tsukamoto, here's your eraser." Karasamu tried handing it to the sleeping girl.

"Thank you," she mumbled in her sleep. He leaned over and placed it beside her.

"Gosh that's too bad," Eri spoke watching with amused eyes," she just missed out on a really good chance there."

"This doesn't bode well for the rest of the school year," Akira said with her usual unimpressed expression.

Kagome smiled at the sleeping girl. This was going to be an interesting school year.

 _"Thanks mom,"_


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was ready to choke him. Harima Kenji sat in the seat beside her. He was... Vibrating again and it was starting to make Kagome angry, Oh, how the priestess wished she could make beads for the juvenile delinquent sitting beside her. Yes, they were on friendly terms, but that didn't mean he couldn't annoy her, and those vibes were defiantly annoying.

Yakumo entered the room with a small pink lunch. "Tenma, you took off without your lunch."

"Oh! Silly me! Thanks sis!" Tenma smiled gratefully at Yakumo.

"Listen," she began, "Are you ok sitting there? Is it safe?"

Kagome giggled. She knew exactly what Yakumo was referring to: the vibrating idiot in between the two girls.

"Say what?"

Yakumo pointed at Harima. "He's got kind of a weird vibe."

Tenma looked at Harima, then looked at the floor. "Harima! Your desk," she bent down and grabbed his bag. "Is crushing your bag! You poor helpless little bag." She set it on the hook that was connected to the desk.

His vibes changed from the dark purple they once were, to light pastel pink. _"Seriously?"_ Kagome rolled her eyes. He was hopeless

He smirked. "Pretty hysterical. The toughest punk in town and I show up on time everyday, stay all day, and then stick around for clean up." he let out a laugh. "What a joke. On me. You get it."

"Hey Harima," Kagome spoke. "Who exactly are you talking to?"

He didn't answer, just kept chuckling to himself. Kagome smiled. He sure was amusing. Then again, so were all the other students, well, except Karasuma. Curry loving idiot.

"Right. Time to check out the old language skills with a pop quiz," Kagomes teacher announced. Groans echoed throughout the room. "Just fill in the blanks people."

Students passed the tests back.

"Ok. Annnnnd Start!"

Kagome flipped her paper over and nearly fell out of her seat. This test was going to be a breeze! She happily filled in the blanks after reading each question carefully. _"Piece of cake. Tests at my old school were a lot harder than those and I managed to pass them."_

Kagome finished rather quickly. Not wanting to be the first one to give up her test, she waited until a few others did. She glanced at Harima, who wasn't paying attention. Surprise. The guy was basically having a mental breakdown. She shook her head.

A moment later, Harima let out a loud yell and put his hands on his head in a dramatic kind of way. Everyone snapped their attention to him.

"Holy crap, I completely forgot to write my name! Even if I managed to get every answer correct, I would have failed." Several students, teacher included, laughed at him.

"Better be more careful Harima." his teacher said with a smile on his face.

Kagome glanced down at her paper and let out a sigh of relief. _"Thank you Harima!"_ If he hadn't said that, she would have been that person. Failing.

Harima heard Kagome's sigh of relief and glanced at her. He watched as she wrote her name in nice, neat handwriting at the top of the page. " _Well, at least someone caught what I was saying."_

Harima pulled out an eraser and wrote his message on it. He then purposely dropped it on the floor, in Tenma's direction.

 _"That's actually a smart idea,"_ Kagome slightly applauded the idiot.

Unfortunately, the eraser was picked up by someone else. The kid in front of him wrote back and passed it back to Harima. He looked at it and then back to the kid. "Screw. You." and landed a hit on the poor unsuspecting kid.

"Sorry," the kid whispered.

"Yeeeeeeaaahhhhhh!" Harima yelled loudly gaining the attention of everyone once again. "I got the answer to number seven, the last question. Man, this test is so easy, I can't believe it! Hahaha."

"Tenma, you are so dumb," Kagome thought as she hung her head. It wasn't hard to figure out that he was doing this so she wouldn't fail.

He slammed his fist on his desk. Kagome watched him write Tenma's name on HIS paper. She felt bad for the guy, really.

 _"Harima... You owe me one..."_ Kagome mentally cried as she erased her name and wrote 'Harima Kenji' in its place _. "Why am I even doing this?"_ she questioned as the time ran out. Everyone passed their papers forward.

 **~The Next Day~**

"Here are your test back from yesterday." the teacher handed them all back. "Tenma, I'm afraid you got a zero."

"What the?" she was baffled by this. Harima apologized over and over to her in his head as tears seemed to stream down his face.

"Harima Kenji. You got the highest score in the class! Great Job!" the teacher handed him back his paper.

Harima was equally confused. "How...?"

"Kagome Higurashi, I'm sorry your answers were correct, but i'm afraid I had to give you a zero for not writing your name. What happened?" suddenly, all eyes were on her.

"Oh, um, It must have been the sickness kicking in. I wasn't feeling too well yesterday," Kagome lied.

It clicked somewhere inside his thick skull. Kagome had covered for him and wrote his name on her paper. He suddenly had a new respect for the priestess sitting in front of him.

"Alright everyone. Take your seats. Your new history will be here soon. Mr. Okami wasn't able to make it the last few times due to personal reasons." The students all sat down once more as their teacher left the classroom. Moments later, a younger teacher entered.

Kagome's mouth fell open. She recognized him immediately. She slammed her hand on her desk and abruptly stood up in her seat. "Kouga?!"

His eyes snapped up and he dropped the clipboard in his hand. "K-Kagome?"

"I thought... But you were... I just... Huh?" Kagome could not seem to form a complete sentence as she stared at the wolf demon standing before her class. She thought demons had long since become extinct, but here was Kouga. The aura of a wolf still hung about him, but it was more hidden, unlike in the Feudal Era.

"How are YOU even here?" He pointed out. The wolf demon was confused. The last time he saw her was over 500 years ago. There was no way that she could have survived for 500 years and still exactly the same as she did all those years ago. After all, she was a human.

 _"Oh yeah... Kouga doesn't know about the well..._ " She bit her lip and sat back in her seat. "Let, uh, catch up later..."

"Y-yeah..." he agreed. After their little scene, Kouga began his class.

"Does anyone know why Tenma is avoiding me?" Kagome asked after the bell rang. It wasn't the lunch bell. It was a bell for teachers to switch classes.

"Now that you mention it, she has been acting a little strange," Eri glanced at her friend who usually joined their conversation.

"I heard her mumbling something about Karasuma already having a girlfriend followed by your name." Akira pointed out.

"Eh? Is there not another Kagome here?" Kagome questioned.

"Nope! You're the only one." Eri patted Kagome on the head.

With a sigh, Kagome headed over to Tenma. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the group of girls. "I have a misunderstanding to clear up." Tenma kept her gaze outside. "Hey Tenma."

She ignored her.

"I think I know why you're angry with me. You think Karasuma and I have a thing, right?"

Tenma merely crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, we don't." Kagome stated. "I'm just living with him temporarily until I can find my own place."

"You're living with him!?" Tenma screeched.

"Yeah. My mother and his were, and still are, really good friends back when they were in high school. They set up the whole ordeal." Kagome explained.

"Oh! That makes sense!" Tenma finally threw Kagome one of her contagious smiles. "I'm sorry for assuming such things." She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"It's ok. It happens." Kagome ruffled her hair and sat back in her seat. "Well, thats been cleared."

"School physicals today?" Kagome glanced at one of the girls in the archery club that she had joined a few days ago. She released the arrow that was nocked in the bow. As always, it hit dead center.

"Yep! Everyone has to participate, especially you," she handed Kagome a bottle of water. Currently Kagome was the star member of the Archery club due to always hitting the target right in the middle. She never once went off mark.

"Eh? I can't just skip?"

"Nope! They don't have your results from your old school because you were always sick." She smiled at the raven haired girl who slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Fine. I guess I'll go get changed." Kagome released her hair from the ponytail. "See you later Mayumi!"

Kagome stood beside Tenma as their blonde haired friend Eri approached them. Tenma was sulking. "Ok, let me guess, the look on your face says you gained weight. Am I right?" She let out a laugh as Tenma kept her mouth shut. "Score one."

"Makoto put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Oh, just ignore her. You weigh about the same as me don't you? So don't even worry about it."

"Thank you!" Tenma perked up at her as Akira appeared before them.

"On the other hand, she's got a much bigger bust than you." Tenma slumped to her desk.

"What about you Kagome?" Eri looked at her.

"What about me?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"How much do you weigh?" Akira inquired.

Kagome gave them a peace sign. "109."

Tenma let out another groan.

"Woah! Really? Are you in any after school clubs?" Makoto asked her.

"I'm in the Archery club," she said. "And I used to chase blood thirsty demons all around Feudal Japan."

"Now that you mention it, I did hear the other members talk about their newest member. You must be a pretty good shot." Eri compliment.

Kagome smiled at her.

"Hey is it just me or does anyone else notice that the boys are a little more out of control than usual?" Eri whispered to them.

"Oh, they're just hot and bothered," Makoto grinned. "Thinking about todays physical exam."

Suddenly Tenma let out a scream. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Sure thing." Makoto blinked. "What are we forgiving you for?"

"Ya know Tenma, no one else has a knack for killing a conversation quite like you do." Eri sighed.

"Come on Eri, you gotta be used to it by now. Enjoy the drama." Akira threw in.

"Yeah, so back to the boys," she smirked. "Isn't it pathetic the way their wrapped up in their lude little fantasies. I mean if that desperate for that to satisfy their curiosity, they should just become doctors."

"Wow, So much for being PC." Makoto looked at the blonde girl.

"That's right. Boys can be doctors or nurses." Akira chimed.

Kagome ignored the rest of the conversation and looked out the window. She let out a sigh. Oh how she missed the Feudal Era. Tenma interrupted her thoughts. "Yes! I'll become a nurse!"

"Maybe I'm overreacting," Akira began, "But doesn't that strike you as a abrupt career decision?"

Makoto put her hands behind her head. "Yeah well consider the source."

Eri put her hands on the sides of her head. "Oh gosh I think she's really serious this time!"

Tenma turned towards the three of them. "No no im not talking about my future job."

"Your sure about that?" Eri asked,

"I'll see you all later girls!" she waved goodbye as she left the room. "So long!"

Kagome smiled. This school was just too much fun. She turned back towards the piece of paper on her desk.

 _Dear Mom, Souta, and Grandpa,_

 _Its been yet another interesting day here at Yagami High School. I've made great friend. Eri, Makoto, Akira, and Tenma. I'm on somewhat friend terms with the schools 'bad ass' Harima Kenji. He's kinda stupid and head over heels for Tenma who happens to be in love with Karasuma. I also joined the Archery club! Apparently I am their star member because I always hit the bulls eye. The other members are pretty nice too. So far I'm liking it. OH! And you'll never guess who my history teacher is! It's Kouga! The wolf demon I once told you about!Well. I gotta go. I'll write another letter tomorrow. Physicals today._

 _Love,Kagome._

Kagome smiled as she put the letter in the envelope and sealed it shut. An announcement came on, canceling Physical examinations. Kagome cheered with the rest of the class.

"Hey Kagome!" Kouga entered the classroom. "Let's have lunch together!"

"Hey Kouga! Sure." Kagome grabbed her lunch and together they headed to the roof where they would have some privacy.

"So..." Kagome looked at the wolf demon sitting across from her. He was currently stuffing his face with potato chips.

"What?" he looked at her.

"What happened with the others. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku..?" she asked.

"Oh, First you have to tell me how you survived this long." he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome giggled. "I traveled through time." she said.

"That's ridiculous!" Kouga snorted.

"It's true! The Bone Eaters well near Kaeda's village is a portal to the future. Its how I travel back and forth." she explained. "You remember all those times I brought food to the Feudal Era? They were from this time."

"Well... I guess it does make sense seeing how you look the same from the last time I saw you."

"Ok, tell me about the others?" Kagome slightly leaned forward.

"Well. Over the years, Inuyasha eventually died, being a hanyo and all. Sango and the monk, married and had many pups. As for Sesshomaru and Shippo... no idea. " Kouga knew what happened to those two. In fact, he knew where they were. He was under strict orders if he ever came across Kagome, not to say a word.

"I see..." Kagome sighed _. "I Wonder if Shippo made it to this time."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Today, we'll be learning how to sketch each others portraits. Now I want you to look at your partner closely and draw him or her as well as you possibly can."

Eri looked at her two partners. "Damn. Why'd I have to get stuck with you two girls?"

"Thanks," they said in unison. "Appreciate that."

"I guess we're the leftovers." Akira said as she looked at all the other students.

"Hey, at least there's no pressure this way," Makoto commented.

"I suppose, but wouldn't you rather be drawing a cute guy or something?" Eri asked

Makoto narrowed her eyes in concentration. "Wow, this part of your face is shaped really weird."

Eri went slightly red from embarrassment. "What are you talking about!? Which part!?"

Makoto laughed."Just kidding."

"There," Akira spoke after being silent for a while. "It's finished." She held up her drawing "hey how's this for a cute guy?"

"You're supposed to draw me!" Eri yelled.

Kagome let out a small chuckled as she listened to the trio of she looked over at Tenma. Kagome felt the sudden urge to burst out laughing as she watched Tenma fidget in her seat and avoid looking at her partner who happened to be Karasuma. Kagome turned back towards her partner.

"Why'd I get paired with you?" Harima complained. "Why couldn't it be Tenma!"

"Get over it already." Kagome glanced at Tenma and Karasuma again. _"She looks like she is ready to fall over."_

Harima muttered several curse words under his breath.

"What was that?" she looked up at him.

"I didn't say anything." he said.

"Maybe I should draw Kikyo..." Kagome muttered.

"Who the hell is Kikyo?" Harima asked.

"N-no one!" she quickly answered. Kagome didn't really hate Kikyo. After she and Inuyasha got together, again, the two finally got to be friends. Not like best friends like her and Sango, but friends.

Harima struggled to draw his partner, he kept looking over at Tenma wishing they could be partner. Kagome on the other was shocked at how well it turned out. It looked almost exactly like him. She did screw up on his sunglasses though. Who knew that she could draw that well.

"Finished!" she said just as the bell rang.

"K. Everyone it's time to turn in what you have so far."

"Yes Ma'am," the class chorused.

"See you later Harima," Kagome waved as she turned in her picture. He gave a small wave in return as she left the classroom.

Kagome sighed as she walked down the street. She needed to find her own place to live and fast. Curry for dinner almost every night was getting on her nerves. Sometimes she would make herself something else, but that didn't last long. So now she was looking for a part time job.

"Hey look it's Karasuma... and Harima..." Kagomes eye popped open at the several arrows that flew by Harima. He bent backwards to dodge the arrows, kinda like the matrix, only he fell flat on his back after they passed by.

Kagome let out an eep as she dodged two of the three arrows. The third one caught her sleeve and pinned her to the wall behind her _. "Seriously Tenma! What the hell!"_ Kagome tried to tug the arrow out, but it was deep in the wall. "Did she put super glue on the tips or something!?"

"Hey Kagome, what are you doing here?" Harima asked upon seeing her.

"Oh, ya know, dodging arrows," she said sarcastically. "Won't. You. Release. Me. Already!"

"Huh, I saw three of them earlier." he said pulling the arrow out of the wall like it was nothing.

"Oh. Thanks." she sighed. Now there was a hole in her school uniform. "Now I have to buy sewing supplies."

"No problem. What was up with those arrows anyway?" he wondered staring at the one in his hand.

"No idea," she lied. Of course she knew why, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She had seen Tenma shooting them, but made no move to stop her. She was actually a pretty good shot.

"I have some sewing supplies at my place if you want to borrow them," Harima said.

Kagome blinked. "Why do you having sewing supplies?"

"T-Thats none of your business!" he defended.

"Whatever you say," Kagome snickered.

"Whatever," he brushed past her then looked over his shoulder. "You coming or not?"

"Yes yes." she trailed after him. "Wait. Harima. Do you live alone?"

"Yeah why?"

"Do you know another place that's for rent? I need to get out of Karasumas house." she grumbled.

"Yeah I do actually. Just across the street from my apartment complex is another one that has a room." He said.

"Well, lets get a move on!" she put her hands on his back and guided him forward, hoping he would walk faster.

"Alright alright,"

After a few more blocks, they arrived. He opened the door and stepped inside. "Sorry the place is a mess. I don't get company."

"Ah," the room was small. Perfect size for one person.

Harima opened a drawer and pulled out a small box. "Here." he handed it to her.

"Thank you." Kagome took a seat right where she was and began to take off her jacket.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Harima yelled a little startled that she began to take her jacket off.

"Sewing the hole?" she gave him a weird look. "I can't sew with one hand idiot." She laid the jacket on her lap and began to sew the hole closed. As she was doing so, she noticed the hole went through the sleeve beneath her jacket as well. "Eh!" she sighed. Harima was quite, just watching her close the hole. When she began to take her other shirt off, he stopped her.

"Now what are you doing?!"

"Oh, I forgot you were there." Kagome said. "It went through." she held up her arm for him to see.

"I'll do it, dammit." he snatched the small case from her. "Just keep your damn clothes on." Kagome blinked as she handed him the needle and thread. "Keep your arm up."

So she did and watched him sew it close. "I didn't know you could sew Harima." Kagome grinned mischievously.

His face turned red. "Yeah well, when you're a bad ass like me, you tend to get your clothes ripped."

"Ya ya, whatever you say," she snickered.

"Done." Kagome inspected it.

"Woah, you're better at this than I am. And I took classes." Kagome stared at the spot where the hole was once at. "Thanks!" She stood up and slipped her jacket back on. "I'm going to check out that place across the street and go home. See you tomorrow!" Kagome left his apartment and headed across the street.

Kagome arrived back at the place she currently shared with Karasuma. "Hey. I'm home."

"Welcome back Kagome." he greeted.

"Oh, before I forget, I found a place to stay, The rent there is cheap so I'll be able to afford it once I get a job." Kagome told him.

"They're hiring at the bookstore downtown," he informed her.

"Really!? Thank you!" She gave him a quick hug and ran out the door to apply for that job. It was perfect! She loved being around books.

She skipped all the way to the bookstore and applied for the job.

"Thank you Karasuma. I won't complain about curry tonight as a token of my gratitude," Kagome smiled as she skipped back home.

"Get back here Kouga!" Kagome ran through the school halls, bow in her hand, and quiver of arrows on her back. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she was wearing the outfit required for Archery club. It resembled the traditional Miko kimono but it wasn't quite the same.

Kouga ran down the halls, dodging students as he did so. He had taken Kagomes arrows.

"Where the hell did he go," Kagome growled. She entered the classroom to see Tenma and the others talking.

"Hey guys you didn't happen to see Koug- Mr. Okami run by did you?" Kagome asked. The four girls shook their head.

"Hey Kagome! Would you like to go to our slumber party?" Tenma asked.

"Wish I could. Sorry, maybe next time!" Kagome turned around only to run into someone. She stumbled back. "What the hell did I hit? A brick wall?" she looked up. "Oh, hey Harima. Gotta run." she stepped past him. "There you are! Kouga!" she took off after him.

 _"I forgot to ask her about that place across the street."_ he thought as he watched Kagome chase the teacher through the hallway.

A/N:

I know in the anime Harima lives with someonem but, meh.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome was more than excited for this field trip. She hummed slightly, completely ignoring those around her. On the bus, Kagome got a seat by herself, but Harima and Karasamu were right across the aisle playing cards and it looked like Karasuma was winning. She could never win with that guy either. Tenma took a seat beside her, trying to get closer to Karasume, she assumed. Nothing ever works out with those two. Same with Harima who wanted to get closer to Tenma, but seemed to never be able to.

She sighed as the bus came to a stop. Time to stretch her legs. She wasn't used to sitting so much. Inuyasha always had them running around Feudal Japan collecting jewel shards and hunting Naraku. Kagome opened her wallet and pouted. "No money..."

"Miss Kagome." Karasuma tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey. What's up Karasuma?" she asked turning to the poker faced high schooler.

"Here." he handed her a small pouch.

"Huh?" Kagome opened it the small pouch. "Karasuma! I can't take this."

"It's fine. Really." he said.

Kagome knew that he was stubborn. "Are you sure?"

He nodded his head.

"Thank you Karasuma! I'll buy you some candy!" she took off into the store. She only had 15 minutes to get some snacks, pay for them, and get back on the bus. She quickly located the candy and bought some for her and the others.

Kagome spotted Karasuma on the bus, Harima wasn't there so she sat beside him, not seeing Tenma across from the Aisle. "Here." she handed him a box of candy for him.

"You didn't have to," he said softly.

"Think of it as a thank you gift for the money," she smiled.

"Oh, In that case, thanks." he took the box of candy from her hand.

Kagome stood up and resumed her spot where she had previously been: The seat beside Tenma. Just as Tenma was getting ready to sit down beside Karasuma, her friend intervened.

"Hey Karasuma," Eri appeared from nowhere. "Can I sit here?"

Karasuma looked up from his book. "Sure."

After awhile, Eri began to feel sick and asked to sit up front. Just as Tenma was about to take the seat, she too began to feel sick.

"You poor thing," Kagome thought. Her heart went out to Tenma. All she wanted to do was sit next to the poor guy, but something always happened.

"Of all the days to forget my umbrella..." Kagome sighed. Once again she was watching Tenma try and get closer to Karasuma. She hadn't seem him grab an umbrella. "Rain.. costume...?"

Kagomes mouth fell open as she stared at Karasuma. There he was, standing in the rain with a turtle shell on his back, some kind of beak on his pace, and was carrying a giant... leaf? Was it supposed to be a Kappa rain costume? "What the hell is wrong with him?" Before she could begin her run back home, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Is this Higurashi Kagome?"

"Yes it is."

"This is Hikaru from the bookstore. I'm just calling to let you know you got the job and we'd like you to come in tomorrow after school."

"Seriously!? I'll be there! Thank you so much!"

The line went dead. Kagome jumped for joy. She could finally get that place apartment. The manager their said the first month was free. She took off, running through the wind and the rain.

She entered the building and rang the bell. Moments later a woman appeared at the desk. "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering about that room.?" Kagome looked up at her.

"Are you looking to move in?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Alright! Great! The first month is free of rent. I just need you to sign some of these papers!" She handed Kagome a small packet.

"Alright thank you!" she sat down in of the seats in the small lobby room. "Oh and sorry about the puddle."

"Not a problem dear." she smiled at Kagome who began her paperwork. As she was doing her paperwork, the woman brought her a few towels. Kagome thanked her and continued on with the work.

She read through each and every piece that was there and signed every blank she was supposed to. After ten minutes, she put the paper on the desk.

"Alright. When will we be expecting you?"

"Probably tomorrow. I don't have much stuff, just a couple bags of clothes and items. I gotta run. See ya tomorrow!" Kagome waved and left the building. As she was leaving someone grabbed her shoulder from behind.

Thinking it was a demon, her instincts kicks in and she grabbed the arm and threw it over her shoulder. She whipped out and arrow, planted her foot on its chest and put the tip near its throat, the tip slightly glowing. "Be gone demon!"

"Demon?"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked. Underneath her foot was none other than Harima Kenji.

"Well?"

"What the hell is wrong with you! Don't scare me like that!"Kagome removed the arrow and her foot.

"You're pretty strong for such a tiny girl," he picked himself off the ground and patted her head.

She swatted his hand away. "Serves you right from scaring me like that."

"Why the hell are you carrying an arrow in your bag anyway!" Harima yelled.

"Just in case I get attacked!" Kagome snapped. "Geez. I need to protect myself if I don't wanna get attacked... again."

"Again!?" Harima gaped at the small girl.

"Oh yeah. I could hardly go anywhere without being attack. So my friend taught me how to defend myself." Kagome smiled. "See ya tomorrow Harima!"

"A tournament?" Kagome looked at Mayumi after releasing the arrow.

"Yes, and we were wondering if you would participate. They're holding it at one of the shrines in another town tomorrow." She and several other students got down on their hands and knees. "Please participate in the tournament!"

Kagome rubbed the back of her head. "I guess. Have you guys even won one?"

"Nope!" Mayumi said a little too cheerfully. "But with you in the club, we're sure to win all kinds of ribbons and trophies! The school board was going to disband our club unless we won something. You can bring some of your friends if you want. Just have them sign this piece of paper and give it back to me by the end of the day."

"Alright. Well... I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" Kagome finally agreed to participate, and the club cheered.

~Later that day~

"Hey Kagome." Eri greeted as the priestess entered the classroom.

"Hey," she replied taking her seat next to Harima who was vibrating once again.

"What's up? You seem a little tired." Makoto observed.

"Yeah, I came in a little earlier than usual to practice my shooting and the club asked me to participate in the tournament tomorrow. They said I can bring my friends if I want too." Kagome set a 'guest list' on her desk for her friends to see.

"Oh, Sounds like fun!" Eri was quick to sign her name. "Karasuma signed?"

"Yeah. He said that he always wanted to go to a shrine. The good thing is those who sign up get out of school since the bus ride there is a few hours long."

Makoto and Akira quickly signed their named.

"Hey Tenma wanna go?" Makoto asked the girl who just walked in.

"Where?" she approached the group of girls.

"Kagomes tournament tomorrow." Akira said.

"I dunno..."

"Karasuma's going."

"I'll be there!" she quickly signed her name.

The bell rang and the four took their spots.

"Hey Harima wanna go to a shrine tomorrow?" Kagome asked him. "The Archery club is participating in a tournament at one of the shrines."

"Not really."

"Tenma's going~" she snickered. "Just sign your name here."

And so he did.

Kagome, her six friends, Makoto, Eri, Karsuma, Tenma, Akira, and Harima, and the archery club waited for the bus to arrive. Kagome was wondering what shrine the tournament was being held at.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late!" Mr. Okami said.

"Kouga? What are you doing?" Kagome asked him.

"He's the new club supervisor since our old one retired." Mayumi explained to Kagome.

"Oh."

After a few more minutes of waiting, the bus finally arrived. It was a short bus since not many people were going, meaning everyone had to share a seat.

Karasuma was the first one seated as everyone filled the seats. Tenma started to walk past him but Kagome, being the mischievous one, shoved into the seat he was in.

"S-sorry Karasuma." she apologized quickly.

"It's quite alright."

Tenma looked at Kagome who winked at her. Tenma mouthed 'Thank You' to her.

 _"Damn it! Tenma is sitting with Karasuma!"_ Harimas eyes scanned the bus. Making a quick decision, he sat beside Kagome, the closest one to Tenma. Kouga and Mayumi sat behind her and Harima.

"Hey Kagome," Kouga said from behind her. Kagome stood and turned around to look at him.

"What's up?" she asked giving her demon friend a smile

"I've been meaning to ask, but what did you do with the jewel?" he questioned.

Kagome's smiled quickly fell at the mention of the cursed jewel. Her hand went to the jewel that hung around her neck still. Ever since it was completed, it never left her neck.

She pulled it out from beneath her shirt. "This jewel?"

"Woah... it's really pretty!" Mayumi stared in awe at the pink jewel. "Where'd you get it?"

"It was passed down from generation to generation until it came to me." Well, technically it wasn't a lie. She was Kikyos reincarnation after all.

"Oh really?"

"Yep!"

"Ya know there was a jewel that looked similar to that once upon a time," Kouga smiled. This caught the buses attention.

"Shikon No Tama," Karasuma said softly.

"That's right Karasuma. How'd you guess?" Kouga looked at the poker faced boy.

"The stories."

"A long time ago there lived a priestess named Midoriko. She was very powerful because she contained four powerful spirits. After battling demons for seven days and seven nights, a larger demon took her into its jaws. In her last moments she bound its soul within her own killing them both and creating the Shikon No Tama which burst from her chest. It's rumored that her soul and the demons soul she bound still battle inside the jewel."

"That's amazing!" Tenma exclaimed.

"You forgot to mention the four spirits," Akira pointed out.

"Aramitama, which means Courage, Nigimitama, which means Friendship, Kushimitama, which means Wisdom, and Sukimitama, which means love. When a person contains these four spirits at their maximum, such as Lady Midoriko, they unite to form a really strong balance in the soul that could be used for either good or evil." Kagome explained.

"Exactly." Kouga nodded.

"What happened next?" Makoto asked.

"For several centuries, the jewel was passed down until a demon exterminator entrusted the jewel to a priestess named Kikyo due to her purifying powers. The jewel led to her demise."

"How did that happen?" Tenma asked.

"Well," Kagome began. "Kikyo dedicated her life to protecting the jewel. She slayed many demons and thus could not live the life of a normal girl. It wasn't long until she met the half demon Inuyasha. He too desired the jewel so he could become a full demon instead of just half. Kikyo and Inuyasha fell in love and she offered to allow him to use the jewel to become a human instead of a full demon. Fate turns cruel against her when the evil half demon Naraku tricks Inuyasha and Kikyo into betraying each other. Naraku disguised himself as Inuyasha and struck her down. Then disguised himself as Kikyo and attacked Inuyasha.

Thinking Inuyasha betrayed her, with the last bit of her strength and spirtual power, to stop Inuyasha who attacked the village for the Shikon jewel. However, unable to kill the man she loved with her sacred arrow, Kikyo instead shot a sealing arrow at Inuyasha, pinning him to the Goshinboku. She then ordered Kaeda, her younger sister, to burn the jewel with her body." Kagome finished.

Tenma was in tears by the end. "That's so sad!" she cried. "They just wanted to be together!"

Kagome smiled softly at the girl. "Yeah..."

"That slim ball!" Harima growled. Kagome looked down at him. "If he were here right now I'd pummel him to death!"

Kagome giggled. "You'd be killed in split second."

"What did Kikyo look like?" Makoto asked.

Kouga happened the be a splendid artist. He was quick to pull out a sketch pad. "She looked like... this." he flipped to the drawing of the priestess. Kagome glanced at it. It looked exactly like her! "I had time on my hands." It was a drawing of Kikyo holding her bow with an arrow nocked in the bow string. "I did one of the others as well."

Harima squinted at the drawing. He looked back and forth between it and Kagome. "Hey she kind of resembles you Kagome. " He pointed out.

Kagome shot a glare at him and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from snapping at him. He gulped and shrunk in his seat.

"We've arrived!" Mayumi cheered as the bus came to a stop.

The group piled off and began their trek up the set of stairs that never seemed to end. They weren't even halfway up when everyone began to tire. Even Kouga was slightly exhausted and he was a demon.

"How... can you... walk up... these thing...like it's... nothing?" Harima panted as Kagome kept walking. She wasn't even slightly exhausted.

Everyone groaned, but pressed forward.

"These steps seem familiar." Kagome mumbled as she kept walking up the stairs. Just as Kagome was about to reach the top, she looked back to see Tenma had stopped to catch her breath. She smiled and walked back down to the poor girl, past everyone else. She kneeled in front of her.

"Huh?"

"Come on. I'll carry you." Tenma climbed onto Kagomes back who began her trek up the stairs once more. The others were waiting for them.

At the top, Kagome set Tenma on her feet. "Thanks Kagome!" she giggled.

"No problem!"

"Kagome!" Souta launched himself into her arms. Kagome stumbled back, but quickly regained her balance.

"S-Souta!?" her little brother grinned at his elder sister.

"Hey big sis!"

"I'm home...?" she looked around her shrine. A makeshift Archery range had been set up along with several booths for food and games.

"This is where you lived?" Eri looked around the shrine.

"Yeah, come on. I want you guys to meet my mother." Kagome, and Souta who was chatting with her, led the way to the house where her mother was inside preparing snacks for those participating in the tournament. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Kagome? Is that you?" Her mother peeked her head out from the kitchen. "It is!" she came and gave her beloved daughter a hug. "I've missed you so much! I got every one of your letters. I'm glad you're enjoying Yagami High!" she smiled and finally took notice of those behind her. "You brought guest!"

"Yep. Most of them are from the archery club. That's why we're here. I'm participating in the tournament."

The group, minus Harima, bowed. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Higurashi." it was like they rehearsed it.

"You must be Karasuma Oji. You look just like your father." she gave the boy a hug. "How about I go make tea for you guys. You can get settled in the living room or Kagomes room. The other contestants should be arriving soon."

"Let's go check out Kagomes room," Eri suggested. Kagome sighed and led them upstairs into her bedroom. The group made themselves comfortable: Kagome, Kouga, and Akira sat on Kagomes bed, Eri sat in her desk chair and everyone else sat on the floor. "This is cute." Eri said as she observed the room.

"You think so?" Kagome questioned.

"I smell Inuyasha." he growled lowly.

"Yeah... he came in here all the time." Kagome whispered to Kouga.

"This the first time I've been in your room." he winked at her and he smacked him in the back of the head. Those around them were still a little skeptical about their relationship.

"Hey Kagome!" her mother called.

"Yeah mom?"

"Are you going to wear your school uniform or do you want to wear the outfit that woman gave you?" Her mother asked.

Kagome thought for a moment before she remembered what her mother was talking about. Kaeda had given her a miko kimono before she left. "I'll wear the one Lady Kaeda gave me!"

"What outfit is that?" Eri questioned the priestess.

Kagome winked. "You'll see."

A few hours later, several other schools began to show. The tournament was getting ready to start and Kagome was a little nervous. She'd be shooting in front of a bunch a people for a sport. Not to save her life or the life of her friends.

Throughout lunch, Kagome was silent as the others chatted about this and that. Souta and Harima were quick to become friends, talking about video games and movies. Around the shrine, the other contestants were also enjoying her mothers food, talking and laughing with their friends.

"Your mom is a really good cook," Harima complimented after lunch was done with.

"Yeah, she's the best." Kagome smiled. She missed her mothers cooking. "Hey mom do you have any cook books you don't use?"

"I do." she opened a cabinet and pulled two of them out. One was for dinners/lunches and the other was for dessert.

"Thanks mom." she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Shouldn't you get changed?" her mother asked.

"I will in just a moment, but I've been meaning to ask who was sponsoring this event?"

Her mother opened her mouth to answer, but instead a familiar icy voice spoke up. "That would be me Miko." The sound of his voice was enough to make Kagome tense and a shiver to run down the spines of those around. "I assumed you had died years ago."

 _"Died?"_ Harima glanced at Kagome who could only stare at the intimidating man standing before him. What kind of life did Kagome live?

"Sesshomaru," she breathed. The Lord of the West was standing in her kitchen. He hand't changed much; his long silver hair that once fell to the back of his knees, was tied into a high pony tail and his eyes were still the same golden color. The only difference was the markings on his cheeks and the crescent moon that was once on his forehead, and claws were gone.

"Miko, you are avoiding my question." He glared at her.

Kagome held his gaze with a glare of her own. "Is that all you can say after all these Sesshomaru? You are still a cold heartless jerk as always! You'd think that having Rin with you would soften up a little!" She stepped forward and poked him right in the chest. "Well, let me to tell you something Sesshomaru. Things have changed, as you're aware. I'm not going to allow you to treat me like you used to in the past."

Her mother sighed as the others stared at the small girl in shock. Literally everyone knew who Sesshomaru Taisho was. He ran a huge company in Japan and was considered one of the most powerful mean in the world.

Kouga shook his head, but smiled. "Same old Kagome," She was probably the only human being able to stand up to Sesshomaru and not be killed a second later.

Sesshomaru merely smirked and closed his eyes. "I'm not sponsoring this event out of the goodness of my heart, Miko. I am sponsoring this event because I knew it was your shrine. Your given name is Higurashi, no?"

"W-well yes. But-" he held a hand up to stop her from speaking. She dropped her hand.

"You have done me and my lands a great favor in the past and you have gained my utmost respect Miko. I mean no disrespect." He smiled at her and Kagome felt her heart stop. Sesshomaru? Smiling? Times sure have changed.

"I... I apologize Sesshomaru." she said softly. He patted her head.

"But I would like answers at another time." he continued. "I am not the only one helping sponsor this event." With those words a familiar auburn haired, green eyed young man peeked his head out from behind Sesshomaru.

"Kagome!" he launched himself at her and wrapped his arms around her.

It took her a moment to register who he was. "S-Shippo!? Is that you?"

"Yep!" he said.

"Before you jump into his arms, Miko, I suggest you go get change. The event will start soon." he ordered. "I also have an a gift when you return."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome mocked. "Still bossing people around I see." she grumbled as she left.

"How the hell does she know all these important people?" Harima wondered. Yes even he, an idiot, knew who Sesshomaru Taisho was.

"I suggest you all leave as well." he turned his stone cold eyes to the group that had been silent. Everyone was quick to clear the house.

"Damn. Didn't think he'd be so scary." Harima shivered as his ice, cold golden eyes flashed in his mind.

Thirty minutes quickly passed by and Kagome was nowhere to be seen. Each school had to choose one person to represent their school.

Mayumi paced back and forth, biting her nails as she did so. Kouga laid a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, she'll be here any minute."

"Let the Tournament! Begin!" Shippo announced. The crowd cheered as fireworks went off.

Kagome rushed downstairs, waiting for her was Sesshomaru with a bow in his hand. "Miko."

"Sesshomaru."

He smiled at her. A genuine smile. She swore she could have fallen for him in that moment.

"This is for you." he said handing it to. "I had Totosai forge it just for you as a gift for defeating Naraku." To others, it was a simple silver bow with a purple crescent moon on it, but to Kagome it was something else. The bow hummed in response to her powers. "This bow was forged from my fang. I was going to present it to you once it was finished, but you had disappeared."

"Sesshomaru... I don't know what to say." she whispered.

He shook his head. "I am forever in your debt miko. You have saved Rin's life countless times and saved all of us from Naraku. Now, hurry out there. They are waiting for you."

Kagome nodded and wiped her eyes free from tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome opened the door to her house and ran outside to join her school.

"Woah, look at Kagome!" Makoto pointed out. The others looks to see her rushing towards them. Her hair was tied back like Kikyos once was, and she was wearing a traditional Miko kimono.

"Sorry I'm late. This thing was a little tricky to get on," she laughed nervously.

"Well go, go!" Mayumi shoved her forward a bit.

Kagome took a deep breath as each participant shot one by one. The girl beside her released her arrow hitting in the red middle circle, but not in the center. Now it was her turn. Everyone was quiet. The suspense was agonizing. She took a deep breath once more as she drew the silver bowstring back, the arrow nocked in the bow. She aimed for the center of the target.

"Hit the mark!" she released it and it smacked in the middle of the target. A perfect bullseye.

The crowd erupted into cheers. Kagome smiled. The first round was over and it was only going to get more difficult from this point on. She stepped over to her friends

"Your form is beautiful as always," Mayumi breathed out. Eri was speechless. Never had she seen something, or someone, so beautiful in her entire life. Well, other than herself of course.

"Really? When I first started using a bow, I was so clumsy," Kagome admitted.

"That's for sure," Kouga grumbled.

The next round of the tournament started twenty minutes later. Kagome took her spot at the end of the line. I guess the school that never won a single prize always went last. She turned her attention to the archery range. The targets had been moved further away and the red target was smaller. For Kagome, this was nothing. She shot demons further than this, while Inuyasha had her on his back.

As her turn came, she took the same stance once more and repeated the process. The arrow soared through the clearing and landed dead center once more.

As the day progressed, three schools were eliminated until it was down to the final three. One of them would win first place. The final round was an elimination round. Only two of the three would be going home as victors. There was only one target. It was set up so only two could win. You either hit the middle or you hit somewhere else in the red circle. There was no in between.

The three of them exchanged glances between each other. Who was going to go home the loser?

The first of the three nocked her arrow in her bow. Kagome watched her. Her hands were shaky and so she was sure to miss. True to her words, the girl released the arrow and missed the red target, hitting just outside it.

She slumped her shoulders as she stepped back to allow the next girl do her thing. She was more calm than the other girl. Taking a deep breathe she let the arrow go, watching it zip through the clearing. The arrow smacked dead center of the target.

She smirked at Kagome. Giving her a look as if saying 'beat that'. Kagome's eye twitched. _"So that's how it is. Challenge accepted."_

Sesshomaru, Shippo, Kouga, and all of Kagomes friend watched as Kagome took the spotlight.

"There's no way we'll place first," Mayumi chewed on her nails, her eyes glued to Kagome.

"Don't be so sure." Harima spoke before Kouga or Shippo could throw anything in. "Look. She's determined to win first place."

Sesshomaru smirked. "The miko has the advantage."

Kagome stood before the target, all eyes glued on her. She put the arrow in the bow string and pulled it back. She aimed for the middle, where the previous arrow was currently sitting. Channeling just a tiny amount of her miko energy into the arrow, she released it from the bowstring. The arrow soared through the clearing with lightning speed. Kagome's arrow hit smack in the middle of the target, splitting the other arrow into two.

Kagome shot a smirk of her own at the girl who could only stare with wide eyes and mouth open. She walked past her. "If you keep your mouth open like that, your sure to catch flies."

The crowd erupted into cheers as her friends, plus Kouga, Shippo, and Sesshomaru, met with her.

"That was unbelievable Kagome!" Shippo wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Thanks Shippo." she said returning the hug.

"You looked good out there Kagome." Eri complimented.

"Yeah you did great!" Tenma grabbed her hands.

"Thanks guys."

The members of the archery club had never seen anything like it. It was the first time they had seen such a thing happen. It was astonishing and it left them speechless.

"Why not stay for dinner," Kagome's mother suggested.

"Sure mom if that's ok with everyone else." They all nodded and headed inside. Kagome stayed behind and approached the Goshinboku. She touched the spot where Inuyasha was once sealed and sighed.

"Hey," Kouga stood beside her and looked up at the tree.

"There's nothing there for me anymore, is there?" Kagome questioned looking up at Kouga.

(Inside the house)

"Hey where's Kagome and Mr. Okami?" Tenma asked noticing they were gone.

"Did you check by the Goshinboku?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned.

The five of them stood up and walked outside where they saw the two in front of the tree.

"Shh!" Makoto put a finger to her lips.

"What are they saying?" Eri whispered.

"I can't tell." Akira answered.

Harima had been able to clearly hear them from where he stood, but he kept his mouth shut.

"No." he whispered. The breeze ruffled her hair.

"Ya know, I always thought Inuyasha and I would have a future together." she let out a bitter laugh. "I don't hate Kikyo, after all, she was his first love. Even in death, she still holds his heart."

Kouga pulled Kagome into his chest. "I know." he stroked her head as she finally let the tears she'd been holding in, fall.

"Let give them some privacy.." Akira said, going back inside, they practically had to drag Eri with them.

After Kagome finished crying, she stepped back. "Cover for me?"

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To tell them goodbye and seal the well." Kagome said as she made her way to the bone eater well. She slid the door open, stepped inside, and then closed it. She walked down the set of stairs and swung her leg over the rim of the well. Then allowed herself to fall into the well, the familiar blue light enveloped her, taking her to the past.

Shippo and Kirara were the first ones to catch her scent since they were full demons after all.

"Kagomes back!" Shippo made a dash to the door, followed by Inuyasha Sango and Miroku. They raced to greet Kagome.

"Kaggommmeeee!" Shippo launched himself into her arms. Kagome easily caught the Kitsune.

"Hey Shippo!" she smiled. It was strange to see him so small again after meeting his adult self.

"Welcome back Lady Kagome." Miroku greeted.

"Yeah, about that," her smile faded.

"Are you leaving?" Sango asked her best friend.

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah. there's nothing left for me here. I'm sorry. When I return, I'm sealing the well."

"I see." Miroku smiled and stepped in front of her. He unwrapped the prayer beads that once helped keep the wind tunnel sealed from his hand and handed it to her. "Take these."

"But these are-" "I know. I want you to have them." Kagome gave him a hug.

"Thank you Miroku."

"Here." Sango handed her the sword that hung at her side. "I have Hirakotsu. If I need a sword, I'll get Totosai to make me one." She smiled.

"Sango..." she felt tears form in her eyes. "Thank you." she took the sword from her hand.

Kagome felt something drap over her head and looked at Inuyasha. His robe of the fire rat was gone, draped over her head. "Inuyasha... this is the last thing you have of your mother."

"S-shut up and take it!" he crossed his arms and looked away from her. "Take Tessaiga too. I won't be needing it anyway."

"Inuyasha... is there something you haven't told us?" Sango put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. I've been waiting for Kagome to come back to tell you guys..." he unstrapped the sword and handed it to her.

"I won't take your fathers fang Inuyasha." Kagome stubbornly refused.

He sighed. "Anyway, I plan to go with Kikyo after Kagome leaves."

"I see." Miroku folded his hands into his sleeves and closed his eyes. He knew this was going to be Inuyashas decision.

"Good luck Inuyasha. We wish you well." Sango gave her half demon friend a smile. "I'm glad I got to meet you Inuyasha, even though I tried to kill you. You too Kagome. I never thought I would meet someone like you. I'm glad we're friends." Sango pulled her best friend in a hug. This was the last time she would see her.

"Me too Sango... me too," Kagome wrapped her arms around the demon slayer.

After releasing from the hug, Kagome pulled a crying Shippo into her arms. "We'll meet again Shippo. I know it."

"Lady Kagome, it was a pleasure meeting you. I will never forget you. I will tell my future children stories of the brave priestess who saved everyone's lives." Miroku leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He pulled away moments later. "A blessing just for you."

Kagome approached Inuyasha once more and removed the beads that hung around his neck and handed them to him. Inuyasha smiled sadly at Kagome and put them around her neck. "Keep those too." she hugged him one last time before turning to her other friends. "Thank you Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo. Tell Kaeda thank you as well. If you ever come across Sesshomaru and Kouga again, tell them I'll meet them again!" Kagome swung her leg back over the well. She gave one look around the feudal era. "Goodbye..." and she fell. Inuyasha quickly dropped his sword down the well with her.

Kagome sat at the bottom of the well, her items that her friends gave her lay beside her. Finally, she pulled herself up, gathered her things and climbed out of the well. She set them back down on the ground and sealed the well... once and for all. After that was done, she collapsed to her knees and let her tears flow once more.

"Where's Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Kouga leaned over and whispered. "She went back to tell them goodbye and then to seal the well."

"Oh." her mother knew this was going to tear Kagome in two. Her daughter was going to be heartbroken.

"She's been gone for a long time," Makoto commented.

"Yeah..." Akira agreeded.

"This food is really good Mrs. Higurashi!" Harima said changing the subject rather quickly.

"Yeah! Moms the best cook in the world!" Souta exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

The door opened and shut moment later. The table grew quite as Kagome entered the kitchen.

"I'll be in my room..." she said softly avoiding eye contact with everyone. Kouga saw the things in his arms. The scent of the monk, demon slayer, and Inuyasha, washed over him.

"Do you guys have to be home tonight? It is going to be Saturday after all. You guys can stay here for the night, I'll drive you home tomorrow after lunch.," Mrs. Higurashi asked the group. The members of the archery club had left, saying they needed to take care of some things before Kagome returned. One of the older members had driven here by car, and took everyone home, the bus following them.

"I need to call Yakumo to let her know." Tenma said.

 _"Staying in the same house as Tenma? This has gotta be a dream."_ Harima had a goofy grin on his face.

"The phone is just around the corner, at the end of the staircase." Mrs. Higurashi said. Tenma nodded and she, Eri, Akira, and Makoto all went to call their guardians.

"Kouga, you and Karasuma can sleep in the guest room. Harima can sleep in Soutas room. The four girls can sleep in the living room." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Sounds good." he stood and put his plate in the sink.

"Come on!" Souta took Harima to his bedroom where Souta challenged him to a video game. Harima gladly accepted his challenge.

Kouga went upstairs to check on Kagome. He lightly knocked on her door.

"Come in," he opened the door. Kagome was on her bed with Inuyasha robe in her arms. Tessaiga leaned against the wall beside her bed along with Sangos sword. The prayer beads Miroku had given her and the necklace that once rested around Inuyashs neck, now rested around hers.

"You doing ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." she answered.

"Inutr- Inuyasha give you those?" stupid question.

"Yeah. He went with Kikyo." Kagome said. "I'm going to miss him, Sango and Miroku."

"Yeah. I miss dog breath too." he sighed.

"I'll be fine. I just time." Kagome wiped her eyes. "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." he said.

"Eh?!"

"Yep. Your mother knows your not ready to leave yet." he stood and made his way to the door. "Feel better Kagome."

"Thanks. I'm glad you, Shippo, and Sesshomaru are around still."


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Kagome was better than ever. She kept in contact with Shippo and Sesshomaru, she moved into her new apartment, started her new job, the prayer beads Miroku gave her were wrapped around wrist, like a bracelet, the two swords Sango and Inuyasha gave her were hanging on the wall in her new apartment, the subjugation beads were currently sitting on the desk at home in front of a framed picture of the small group, and the robe of the fire rat was carefully hung in her closet.

She was glad no one brought it up. Maybe Kouga warned them not to? Oh well. Her life in Feudal Japan was over, now she could fully focus on an almost normal life. Normal just didn't seem to occur here at Yagami High. The abnormal occurred in her group of friends. To be specific, Tenma, Karasuma, and even Harima. The three were stuck in a love triangle. Harima liked Tenma who liked Karasuma, who liked Curry more than life itself it seemed. Each time Tenma tried to get closer to Karasuma, something always happened to keep her from doing so. The same went for Harima as well.

 _"Is that all he thinks about?"_ Kagome thought as she watched Harima, watch Tenma, watch Karasuma. _"Tenma and fighting?"_

Here she was, having lunch with the idiot and the only thing he could talk about was Tenma. Kagome completely supported Harima, but his obsession with Tenma was getting kinda of old.

"Hey Kagome," Harima called her name, pulling her from her thoughts. "What happened with that job at the bookstore?"

"I got fired," she grumbled. "Everyday this guy would come in just to flirt and harass me. One day, as I was putting books on the shelf, he tried to make a pass at me, so I grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. He played innocent and said I attacked him for no reason. They fired me after that, completely taking his side."

"Did you find a new job?" he asked shoving a piece of meat in his mouth.

"I did actually. At a restaurant downtown was hiring and needed the help so they hired me on the spot!" Kagome clapped her hands together. "If all else failed, I was thinking about going to Sesshomaru and asking him if I could work at Taisho Corps."

Kagome stretched her arms. Finally, break time. She took off her apron and went into the main room where the customers sat. Her eyes scanned the area when she spotted Tenma and her sister Yakumo and Harima sitting with some woman. She smiled and approached the table, just as Harima began his story of how he met and fell in love with Tenma. She put a finger to her lips and sat down beside the woman who agreed to play along.

"So you started dressing like a thug and went with the old goatee disguise?" she laughed. "How original."

"I couldn't think of anything else! It was the best I could do!" Harima cried. "You know how hard it is to live like this? Hiding your face from the one you love? Try to understand!"

"I understand!" Tenma spoke, shocking both Kagome and Harima. She slammed her fist on her table. "It's that girls fault, if you ask me!" Harima was horrified. "Ya know, for some reason that story seems really familiar."

Kagome snickered. "If only she knew."

"Hey, when did you get here!?" Harima pointed a finger at Kagome was sat there innocently.

"Since the beginning of your story," she grinned.

"So, who are you?" the woman asked.

"Kagome Higurashi. A friend and classmate of the idiot." she smiled at her

"Osakabe Itoko, cousin of Harima Kenji. I didn't know Kenji had such a beautiful friend," she looked at her cousin. "How come you never told me about Kagome here?"

"Hey! You knew she was there?" Harima said to her as she approached his side.

"Come on it's reunion time." she put her hand on the chair.

"Don't do it!" Harima wailed as she turned the chair and pushed him in Tenma's direction. Harima grabbed the waiter, and set him in front of him."

"One order of Miso Pork!" he smiled at her. "Kagome your breaks over!"

"Yes yes." Kagome stood. "Well, it was nice meeting you Itoko. See you at school Harima!"

"In order for the class to learn about a little something called teamwork, our homeroom assignment today is to play a friendly game of softball."

The class let out an 'aww' and began whispering to each other.

"I think I'll pass," one of the students said, not looking up from his cell phone.

"It's a beautiful day, So let's not waste it! Lets get out there and forge the bonds of friendship and teamwork with sweat!"

"Yeah! Lets do it!" Harima yelled standing up.

"Yeah!" Kagome stood up as well. Harima and Kagome high fived each other.

"I'd almost forgotten that sports are a great outlet. Where delinquents can channel their aggression productively."

 **~Timeskip~**

The class quickly changed and met outside on the softball field.

Eri, Tenma, and Kagome sat on the bench watching as Makoto hit the ball that was pitched towards her.

"That's great! Way to go!" Tenma cheered.

"She certainly sent that one flying, didn't she?" Eri rested her arms behind her head and crossed her leg over her other one. "Makoto's really good at this."

Kagomes team got on the field, ready to defend. Eri pitched the ball and poor Tenma just wasn't one for sports. Makoto and Akira were really good at sports as well as Kagome.

Tenma sat on the bench as one of the guys took Eri's spot as pitcher. Harima was up to bat. The new pitcher tossed the ball and Harima hit it without a problem. It just so happened to hit the pitcher right in the face.

"As expected from him," Kagome sighed as she shook her head.

Karasuma stood from the shaded spot on the bench. Now that the pitcher was out, they needed a new one.

"Pitcher, Tsukamoto." he spoke.

"The manager has spoken." Kagome gave Tenma a nudge in his direction.

"What?! Me? Are you sure?" Karasuma nodded. "But Karasuma...I really don't think I've got what it takes."

"Miss Tsukamoto..." he said putting his hands on her shoulder. "There's something I want to tell you."

"Woah. Check that out," Kagome said from beside Makoto.

"You don't need to worry about what others may think of you. Just believe in yourself and give it everything you've got. At least that's what Eri Sawachika wanted me to tell you." He revealed.

"Wow, you said that?" Makoto questioned the rich blonde girl.

"Just drop it, Ok?!" She yelled obviously embarrassed.

"Oh Karasuma..." Tenma put her hands on the boy and shook him. She said something that Kagome didn't quite catch. Nonetheless, she stepped up to the pitcher plate.

Tenma's aura flared as she prepared to pitch the ball. Everyone stared at the girl in shock as it flew threw the air and seemed to disappear. The next thing everyone knew, Harima was being smacked in the face with the fast ball Tenma had pitched.

"It's a dead ball! Runner on third, ran in. And that's the game guys!"\

"He's so heavy," the guy Harima fell on wheezed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome grumbled as she cleaned the classroom. That bastard Harima was also on cleaning duty and totally ditched. Oh he was going to get it. She let out a dark chuckle.

"Maybe I could Purify his ass... yeah yeah. I'll just imagine him as a demon and turn him into ash!" she let out another chuckle.

"Hey, is she ok?" Makoto asked from the doorway. She leaned against the door frame, watching the priestess clean as a dark aura surrounded her.

"She seems angry." Akira stated.

"Yeah. Harima was also on cleaning duty and he ditched." Eri found her anger quite amusing. Kagome was probably the only person in the school that would yell at the delinquent and put him in his place. "Hey Kagome! After you're finished wanna go get some pastries?"

Kagome looked up. "Huh? Yeah sure! I'm almost done here anyways."

"Alright, we'll wait outside for you," Makoto said.

"Ok!"

The three girls left leaving Kagome alone once more. She put her cleaning supplies away and left the classroom. On her way down, she glanced out the window and froze. Outside was none other than Harima and that gorilla from that one time. Her anger rose once more as she made her way outside to where they were at.

"Another letter of challenge huh? You don't know when to quit do you Tennouji" Harima said.

"I won't quit until I've broken you into a thousand bloody pieces." He told Harima.

"Not before I do." Kagome growled stepping in the middle of them, her back to Tennouji. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Harima. "Where the hell were you?"

"Oh come on!" He yelled at her. "I have better things to do than cleaning duty!"

"Getting into fights is not an excuse Harima!" Kagome snapped.

Tennouji watched Kagome and Harima bicker. This was his chance, he'd just use the girl and have Harima admit defeat! He smirked and approached Kagome from behind.

"I'm just gonna-"

"You touch me and I will pin your ass to tree with several arrows!" Kagome glared at him. If looks could kill, this guy would be nothing but ash drifting through the wind. Her glare would make Sesshomaru proud and Naraku cower in fear.

"You're all talk," he grabbed her arm.

"Hey!" Harima protested. "This is between me and you! Don't bring her into this!"

Kagome inhaled ready to scream at him until he put a hand over her mouth. "Harima, admit defeat or else." he pulled a switch blade from his pocket and put it to Kagomes throat.

 _"Seriously? This again."_ Kagome stayed where she was. She wasn't scared, just very annoyed.

"Coward." Harima growled. This guy was crazy. Using a girl was a cowards way. There was no way he was backing down.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.

 **~Flashback~**

 _"Now Kagome. Ye can use your powers for other things as well. Let's say you get kidnapped, by a human. Ye have to will your powers to purify him." Kaeda explained to Kagome._

 _"But won't that kill the human?" Kagome asked._

 _"No. Since he is human, it'll only burn him. It doesn't happen automatically, like ye do with demons. Ye have to concentrate."_

 **~End Flashback~**

 _"Alright. I can do this."_ She searched for her Miko ki and allowed it to envelope her body in a soft pink color. She pictured Tennouji in her mind and reminded herself he was a human, not a demon. She opened her eyes and glanced at Tennouji who wasn't paying no attention to her.

Harima couldn't believe his eyes. Was he just seeing things or was Kagome actually glowing pink? That reminded him of the things he had overheard when they were at the shrine for that competition.

Slowly, Kagomes willed her energy to the arm holding her.

"Ow! What the hell!?" He quickly released Kagome, pushing her away. His clothing had melted and all that was left was a really bad burn on his arm.

Harima caught Kagome before she landed on the ground.

"Y-you're crazy!" Tennouji cradled his burnt arm.

"That looks bad.. maybe you should go see a doctor." Kagome smirked.

"As long as you're in love with Tenma, me and my sidekick won't show any mercy!" Harima yelled. He released Kagome. "See ya around." He turned around and began walking away, Kagome following him.

"Side...kick..?" she blinked.

"Hold on. You gotta be freakin kidding me, you're in love with Tenma?" Harima stopped.

"Tenma..." he turned back around landed a punch on Tennouji. "That's miss Tsukamoto to you!"

"Your... wasting your time."

"Get real. How often do I have to beat you?"

"I'm not talking about the fighting Romeo. Tenma, I mean, miss Tsukamoto told me she is in love with someone else."

"What did you say!" Harima picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "If you're lying to me-"

"I'm telling the truth lover boy." Harima lowered him.

"No... it can't be." He stepped back a few paces. "I never thought of something like this!"

"Let's go lover boy," Kagome grabbed Harima by the ear and dragged him away, him complaining the entire time.

It would appear, Harima isn't the school's badass... In fact, It was Kagome Higurashi. Harima was just a cover up and he had to learn that the hard way.

The next day, Kagome watched Harima try and figure out who Tenma was in love with. After school that day, Kagome found herself being 'kidnapped'.

"Hey let me go-mmph," Kagome started to yell but her kidnapper slapped a hand over her mouth.

"It's just me." he removed his hand when she relaxed. "I need to talk to you later about something."

"You didn't have to kidnap me ya know!" she sighed. "What's up?"

"I know who Tenma is in love with. I finally figured it out!" he exclaimed. You think he'd be a little upset...

"Oh yeah? Who?" she crossed her arms.

"Tenma is in love with... me!" He grinned. "Finally all my dreams are coming true!" Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. "I'm going to buy her some yellow flowers! Before I do.." Harima took her phone from her hand, typed something, and gave it back. "I'll let you know later!"

She looked at the screen:

'1 contact added'

'Message sent'

"Message?" She opened the message.

'Good luck!' it read.

She smiled. He just wished himself good luck. "Idiot."

An hour or so later, Kagome got a phone call. "Huh?" she looked at the screen. Harimas name flashed across it. With a sigh she answered. "Hello?"

"Ah Kagome. It's Itoko."

"Oh. Hey what's up?"

"Being the only one in his contacts, other than myself of course, I need you to do me a favor." She said.

"Sure what is it?"

"I need you swing buy the hospital, and come grab Harimas prescription. He got hit by a truck."

"Sure. I'll be there in a few." Kagome ended the line and made her way to the hospital. You'd think Kagome would be a little worried about Harima getting hit by a truck, but she wasn't. He was an idiot and by the tone of Itoko's voice, he was okay.

Kagome arrived at the hospital with a bottle of pills in hand. She had encountered Tenma on the way up and were heading to the same room.

"Come in." Itoko answered after Tenma knocked.

"Hey Harima, I hope you're feeling better." Tenma smiled at him.

He perked up instantly, a small blush across his cheeks. _"Oh baby! I'm luckyy!"_ she approached the bedside. "Oh. Hello there Ms. Itoko. How are you? S,o did you come to visit Harima too?"

"Well, I'm fond of dumb animals." She answered.

"Are you getting along alright Harima?" She asked.

"Fine, I'm fine." he said quickly.

"Look, even Kagome came to see you!" she smiled at Kagome.

"Oh. Here's your pills," she tossed him the bottle. "Itoko asked me to pick them up."

"Excuse me, Tenma. Those flowers you brought are beautiful. Why don't you put them in some water," she suggested.

"Sure!" she took the vase that Itoko held out to her. When she left the room, Harima let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Good, you're breathing again. I thought you'd forgotten how."

"What can I say? I'm pathetic." he sighed.

"Well then," she stood from her seat. "I'm off."

"Two's a company, threes a crowd and four is too much. You coming Kagome? See you later Kenji." Itoko grabbed her bag.

"S-sure."

"I'll drive you home."

"No. Wait don't!" Harima begged, He threw his arms on her shoulder. "Please stay Itoko! I beg you! I just can't handle this alone!"

She swatted his arms off her. "Hey! Be a man!"

"Itoko!" he whined.

"Now then. What's the proper way to address your guardian?"

"Ms. Itoko! Ms. Itoko please don't go!"

"That wasn't so hard, was it? Don't worry I'll help you. Here take these," she held out her hand.

"What's this?"

"A remote intercom. I made it myself." she said.

"Inter...com?" he questioned.

"Go ahead, put it on. I'll tell you what to say to Tenma and all you have to do is repeat it after me. There's nothing to worry about. It's a good thing they allow cellphones in this hospital. I guess you really are lucky after all." she explained.

"I'm not so sure. I've got a bad feeling about this." he said.

"Ok, you're on your own,"

 _"She's good."_ Kagome thought as she watched the two.

"Alright give me the damn thing." he grumbled taking them from her.

"As you wish oh spineless one." She then told him where to put the intercom.

"It's like you're a spy. Pretty cool huh?" she turned to leave. "Give it your best shot. Bye." Kagome wished him good luck and followed after Itoko.

Kagome was holding in her giggling as she listened in on the conversation. Harima was just to awkward. Itoko and her were in the waiting room downstairs. Kagome burst into a fit of giggles when Itoko made up an excuse and left him on his own.

"Come on. Let's go back." Itoko gathered her things and headed back upstairs. Harima seemed a little distracted and Tenma left, so Kagome sat in the chair that was provided and Itoko leaned against the wall. Harima didn't notice that Tenma had left, who knew he could actually think.

Kagome stiffened when Harima wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." he whispered. Her face erupted like fireworks on July Fourth.

"Huh," he pulled back and came face to face with a beat red Kagome.

Itoko punched him in the head. "I'm afraid the party you were trying to reach left the room while you were still thinking. She said, 'Take care'," Itoko bent down and grabbed her hair, "Look! I'm Tenma Tsukamoto! Are you in love with me?" she teased.

"Just shut up!" he cried.

Kagome sat in her spot, still beat red. She knew those words were meant for Tenma, but it was still embarrassing to hear them.

"Look, you even embarrassed poor Kagome!" Ikoto laughed.

"Hey Sor-" "I've gotta go! See you later!" Kagome jumped up and quickly left the hospital room, heart pounding in her chest, and cherry red face.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at school, Kagome laid her head on her desk. How embarrassing. Yeah she'd always dreamed of someone saying those words to her, but not like that!

 _"It was an accident! He didn't mean them! Well, he did, but they were meant for someone else."_ Kagome kept repeating in her mind, but the scene kept replaying over and over in her head. Seriously, she needed to get over it. With a sigh, she left the classroom to change into her gym clothes. They were cleaning the pool today. Finally something to get her mind off those events.

Kagome joined her four friends. "Hey do any of you have an extra hair tie?"

"I've got one," Eri handed her a red hair tie. "I keep some around just in case one of mine snap."

"Thanks Eri," Kagome smiled as she pulled her hair into a pony tail.

"Hey Kagome, check it out. Looks like you're popular with the guys," Makoto pointed to a group of guys who were staring at her with dreamy eyes.

"Well I'm gonna go help Tenma! See ya!" Kagome jumped down into the waterless pool. "Hey Ten- Karasuma, what the hell are you doing?"

"It's nothing." he answered picking himself up from the pool floor.

"Pool sniffer..." she grumbled

"Woah! Did you see that? Harima totally missed a nice slap shot," the camera boy commented.

"He can be a real jerk at times, but Hanais an amazing athlete." one of the other kids chimed in.

"It appears that you lost something," Hanai said to Harima. "So I was just trying to return it to you as a curtsy. To fast for you, huh?"

"Whatever big man, but hey if that's the way you wanna play it, then fine by me." Harima swung his brush and hit the soap like it was a hockey puck.

"Oh boy. Here we go." Kagome sighed and leaned against her brush for support as she watched them pass the soap back and forth.

"Woah! check it out! They're locked in a dead heat!"

"Yeah. It's anybody's game! Wait. Maybe not."

Hanai smirked as Harima gasped for breath.

"Would you look at that," Eri pointed out. "For all his bad boy postry**, Harima turned out to be a real wuss, don't you think?"

"Actually, he's doing better than I expected," Makoto said, "Especially for a guy who's not into sports. Don't forget, he's holding his own against someone who has black belt."

"A master of martial arts can't lose to a thug! This ends now!" Hanai's confidence slipped as soon as Yakumo and appeared and her name was said. Hanai missed.

"In your face jerk!" Harima boasted.

"Damn it!"

"Hey why don't we make this competition beyond childs play!" He announced. "Lets engage in a real battle instead. As you know, the schools festival is approaching and if you wanna a say in what the class does this year, get down here and join me in the playing field!"

"Have you gone insane!" Makoto scolded.

"I haven't been able to decide which would be better: putting on a play or setting up a booth and selling refreshments. A friendly game will help with our decision. Unless somebody objects." Hanai explained.

"Ya know he wants to impress Yakumo so much that it's actually kinda scary," Eri said.

"Guys always fall to pieces when they're in love," Akira commented softly.

"I'll play! This sounds really fun!" Tenma shouted.

"I'm in!" Kagome said as well.

"Uh, wait count me in too!" Harima joined.

"Great! Who else?" Hanai seemed satisfied as others decided to join.

"Super awesome booth team, Unite!" Kagome, Harima, Tenma, and Makoto got together

"Super class play team, Unite!" Akira, Hanai, Eri, and another student got together.

"You're going down Akira!" Tenma challenged.

"We'll see about that," she said.

The eight of the participants not prepared. Harima and the others stretched as Kagome just stood there, deep in thought.

"Looks like Kagome is thinking of a strategy," Makoto commented.

"Yeah looks like she's really thinking!" Tenma noted.

"Whatever, let's just win!" Harima yelled.

"Yes. I'll fuse my miko powers into the soap and brush and score some points for my team." Sometimes her miko powers were a blessing and other times, it was a curse. She pulled the Shikon Jewel from beneath her shirt and kissed the marble jewel for good luck before putting it back out of sight, out of mind.

Karasuma blew the whistle, signalling they were about to start.

"Hey who you betting on gets the first score?"

"My moneys on Hanai."

"I got Harima"

"I don't know, that Kagome chick looks pretty confident."

"Akira!"

Everyone threw out names and bets.

"The Match will now begin. It's game time folks." Karasuma announced.

Kagome went head on head with Hanai.

"You may be the class rep, but I won't go easy on you! I'm tougher than I look!" Kagome smirked.

"Heh, new girl you are out of your league if you think you can take me on! I'm doing this for Yakumo!" he sure was confident, but Kagome had a weapon no else had.

The soap was dropped and Kagome was quick to take it. Hanai let out a growl as he chased after Kagome. She glanced back to see Hanai hot on her tail and quickly passed it to Makoto.

"There's an opening!" Eri interfered the pass.

"Damn,"

"Down the middle? To easy! I'm going for it!" Harima said.

"Harima don't thats a-" it curved away from him, "Curve...ball."

"What the hell!"

"Good work Eri!" Hanai said as he ran for the goal. Makoto stopped the pass from going into the goal!

"Hey take it easy!" She yelled at him.

"With the play at stake, no way. Besides I've seen you take way harder hits than that Makoto!" Hanai said.

"Harima, Tenma, we're counting on you!" Makoto called.

"Yeah... good luck with that." Kagome said. "I've got your back Makoto!"

"Thanks Kagome!"

Another player jumped in.

"Harima cover the center,"

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter," Kagome said as she ran after him. "Do what he says!"

"Cover your own center."

"Tenma is about to pass to you," he said.

"Center! Right I'm so on it!" He yelled. He was so easy to persuade if Tenma was mentioned.

The student passed it to Tenma who missed. The soap hit the wall and headed straight for Harima.

"Take the shot Harima!"

Harima raised his brush over his head and hit the puck as it approached him

The crowd cheered when it went in.

Karasuma blew his whistle. "That's off sides. No goal."

"What kind of a stupid rule is that!" Harima yelled at Karasuma.

"Stop it! You can't argue with the referees!" Tenma scolded him for yelling at the love of her life.

Kagome wacked Harima on the head with her brush. "Karasuma is referee. His word is law."

Soon others began to join in on the fun, but the game also ended quickly after.

Behind the school building, the boys were buying pictures of some of the girls from Takeichi.

"Woah! Check out this one!" one of the guys held up a picture of Kagome. One hand was shading her eyes as she looked up at the sky, while the other rested by her side. The way the picture was taken, and the angle, Kagome had almost a holy look to her.

"Isn't that the new girl?"

"Yeah. I can't remember her name though. She's always hanging out with Eri, Makoto, Akira, and Tenma though."

"I've seen her talk with Karasuma a few times!"

"That boys," Takeichi said, "Is none other than Kagome Higurashi. The newest member of class 2-C. She's beautiful, smart, and athletic. Ranked one of the top five girls in our class and school."

Imadori took the photo. "Kagome Higurashi is 2-C hottest chick, just under Eri Sawachika. In the school, she's number two, right under Yamako Tsukamoto."

"I think Kagome is a lot prettier than Eri!" one of the boys threw out. Several others seemed to agree with this as well and thus dubbed Kagome was Class 2-C's hottest chick.

"It's scary how you know this." Takeichi grumbled from his spot on the stairs.

"I keep tabs." he grinned.

Harima snatched the photo from Imadori. "Hey!"

"I'll take that." Harima slipped the photo in his wallet.

"Give that back!" Imadori reached for Harimas wallet. "I was going to buy that!"

"If Kagome found out you had this picture of her, she'd slaughter you." Harima said.

"Oh, I see how it is Harima," Imadori smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "You not only have thing for Tenma Tsukamoto, but Kagome Higurashi as well!"

"What?! No! Tenma is the only one I love!" He defended.

"Then give the picture back." Imadori grinned holding his hand out.

Harima looked back and forth between his wallet and Imadoris hand. He gulped. Death by Kagome's hand? No thanks. "I can't."

"Why not!?"

"Because she'll kill me! Kagome is scary when she's angry!" Harima let the shiver he'd been holding back slither down his spine and back up again. "She took down one of those thugs I always beat up like it was nothing! Put him in the hospital!"

"She's beautiful, smart, athletic, and tough." He wrote down something in the little black handbook he carried around with him. Imadori kept tabs on all his classmates. He flipped to another page. "Likes Tenma Tsukamoto and Kagome Higurashi." he smirked as he snapped the book close.

Harima took that chance to run and find Kagome.

"There goes a good amount of cash," Takeichi sighed.

It wasn't hard to find the priestess, however she was with her friends. He took her arm anyway and dragged her away from them.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" she yelled digging her heels into the ground.

"Just trust me will ya!" he said. Harima took her behind the shed where all the club equipment was.

"So. Why'd you drag me away?" she asked. Harima pulled out his wallet.

"Alright. Don't kill me or anything, but I got this," he pulled the picture out and showed her. Her face turned red and she snatched it from his hands.

"Harima Kenji! Where did you get this photo and why do you have it?" she smiled sweetly at him. A little to sweet.

"Takeichi took the photo and Imadori was going to buy it from him, but I took it before he could and put it in my wallet to give to you so no one would have it!" he explained as fast as he could.

"Oh. Well... at least your honest." she patted his head. "I'll have to punish those creeps." with that said, Kagome skipped away in search of Imadori and Takeichi.

Needless to say, both boys came to school the next day with broken arms, a black eye, and probably brain damage.


End file.
